


Journey in the Heights

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen, Personal Growth, Romance, War, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: A wounded soldier falls into enemy territory and instead of the expected death finds his true purpose in life. AU from the movie Avatar.
Relationships: Jake Sully & Norm Spellman, Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite/Jake Sully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. I

It was just the two of us when the war broke out. Our parents were gone forever. My brother could believe he would see them again. I cpuldn't. Our father had been a soldier in another war, and his battles took him, killed in battle. Our mother became ill, and on her deathbed, she asked us to take care of each other, no matter what happened, no matter what we decided, no matter if we became soldiers.

And that's what happened. Thomas and I signed up, sent to different infantry. Our mission was to open paths for "The Expansion", to conquer territories so that powerful men could have more land. It sounds selfish, however, that wasn't all that was at issue. Our enemies had attacked us, terrified innocents and killed ours.

Thomas had been shot in the middle of that crossfire. The irony was that he sympathized with the enemies' cause and was a soldier fighting them. I knew his internal conflict. And in the most tragic way it came to an end. The truth of reality hit him hard. This happened in the third year of the war.

I continued to fight, not for revenge, but believing that with each new day we were close to the end of it all. If I died or the conflict ended, it would be the end anyway.


	2. II

We had been camping out near Pandora's territory for 253 days. Colonel Quaritch had ordered everyone to stay in the rear, ready to strike at any moment. Our commander had long hesitated to attack them, for when we finally did, we were brutally poisoned and good soldiers died a terrible death. The natives also attacked us during the night, destroying our tents and weapons. Still, there we were, obstinate, stubborn, refusing to give in and give up.

As the day ended, part of the infantry was put on alert to defend the rest of the camp. I was among those guards. Before it got dark at all, I lit a fire and sat around it, and still, ready to get up quickly if necessary. Soon a soldier joined me, it was Norm Spellman, my only friend there. We met when the infantry was formed and at first he didn't seem to have sympathized with me. But somehow I managed to undo that bad impression he had of me, since we became friends.

"It looks like it's going to get cold today," he said and sat down across from me.

"I hope not" I replied despondently "have you ever wondered what we are doing here, being cold and barely eating, not to mention the risk of dying?"

"Almost every day" replied my colleague "I think that the false hope that part of this land will be ours is what keeps my sanity."

"I have to agree" I said "but since we are here, whether we like it or not, we have to obey orders if we are to survive the end of everything."

"Do you think we're going to come to an end?" Norm raised the question.

"It's what keeps me up," I admitted.

It was then that the noise of the horses put us on our feet and on alert. With weapons at the ready, we ran to the front line of the camp. The arsenal caught fire as the natives lit their torches. We shot at them without success, unlike our enemies, since I felt one of their arrows hit me. It was too late when I felt my legs fail and I fell into a heavy collision with the ground. I closed my eyes and felt that I was traveling high.


	3. III

I couldn't see myself in the dream. I didn't know how it was, but I felt my bare feet and the wind in my loose hair, which was usually perfectly aligned. I looked down and watched my mount. I didn't know for sure or say what that animal was, but it had a beautiful color, several bright colors that mixed together. The creature had wings and it was then that I realized it was actually flying. It was impossible, unbelievable, incredible but I felt it was so real. Suddenly I felt myself falling, falling at high speed. Before I fell, I landed on the back of another creature, bigger, more magnificent, predominantly tinged with red.

We seemed to be strongly connected, as if it obeyed my commands, but it also took me on its own. Everything suddenly went dark. I felt the senses returning to me slowly. I opened my eyes slowly, didn't recognize where I was. I realized that I was lying on the floor, my head resting on a pillow. I tried to stand. I felt terrible pain.

"You better not move," said a voice I didn't know.

She was a young woman, her speech had a heavy accent.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

"You ask too many questions," she said, "you shouldn't do that on your terms."

She sounded offended and defensive to me.

"You are in Omaticaya territory," she continued, "we have brought you as a hostage, to ensure that they don't attack us."

"Are you going to kill me later then?" I deduced, imagining that they had no mercy.

"Don't be so pessimistic, warrior" she said with a little complacency "we will still decide what we will do, but no death, you are already hurt."

"I see" it was the only answer I thought.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Jake ... Sully" I was still afraid of what might happen to me.

"I'm Neytiri" she said "for now just worry about resting."

She stayed in the tent for a while longer, preparing what I thought was more medicine. She was slender, her black hair divided into several braids adorned with beads, her skin was brown. Her robes were a shade of blue as the day sky, painted in complementary layers, the same paint was on her face, forming patterns on her forehead and cheeks.

I was in enemy territory and had no hope of leaving there alive, despite Neytiri's care. I just had to wait for my destiny. I was afraid to ask more questions and she would reject me again. I had no options for me, just to wait and try to recover. Those moments were terrible for a soldier. There was no way to build a new strategy, I was at the mercy of what they would decide for me. Dare I hope that they would keep me alive? I didn't know what to choose. Despite being silent, my unease was visible.

"Why are you taking care of me?" I dared to ask.

"If we want to trade you, it must be in good condition" Neytiri was direct.

"Of course" I was a little disappointed with your coldness "how can you speak my language?"

"You're not the first one we captured" he had a little lie in her explanation "I don't want you to bother me, just be quiet, if you can."

"I can do that" that was the final blow for me to understand that I shouldn't try any more conversation.

Whatever the Omaticaya decided, perhaps that would be the end of the whole conflict.


	4. IV

I woke up scared and apprehensive after sleeping and resting as Neytiri had told me to. I was awake, but I remained motionless and my eyes were half closed.

At the time, I noticed that there was another woman talking to my caregiver and jailer. She was older than Neytiri, but she looked a little like her. His robes were red and he also had a pattern of sky blue paint on her face. I couldn't understand a word of what they were saying, but the woman was firm in her argument while Neytiri looked bored and upset.

The woman gave me one last look, curious and hard at the same time, before leaving. Seeing that I wasn't following, Neytiri approached me.

"Have you heard what we said?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter if I didn't understand a word" I assured her "I don't speak Na'Vi."

"But actually, we talked about you" she countered "she is our Tsahik and my mother, Mo'at."

I knew well what Tsahik meant, soldiers before us had gathered basic information about the natives, and I had been informed before I enlisted. Then I realized something disturbing.

"You are the princess of the clan," i said my discovery aloud.

"Yes, that's right" she nodded "but my position didn't save me from having you in my responsibility."

"What you mean?" I struggled to sit up, getting in an alarmed state.

"I was assigned to take care of you until you are well" Neytiri took a more serious and somber stance "after that you will be judged by the Olo'eyktan, who will decide what to do with you."

"It looks like they will prolong my life then" I gave her a sarcastic smile, she didn't like it.

"I told you not to be so pessimistic, Jake Sully," she replied.

It was strange how she wanted to treat me coldly, but at the same time, she sent me a message of encouragement. Anyway, I should keep waiting.


	5. V

I had been there for days. Neytiri took care of me in the morning, seeing how my wound was doing, applying her tribal ointments and changing the dressings. She hardly spoke to me, I saw that I was a burden. This burden that her father had given her. Maybe he was trying to teach his daughter a lesson. Surely my mood was a little more apparent. Maybe it was because it was getting better every day and the pain was decreasing.

In the afternoon I was alone, my mind went back and forth to various places, for a thousand thoughts. I thought about Norm, if he missed me, if he knew where I was, if he thought I was dead.

Neytiri then returned with food. Usually with a certain goodwill, she helped me to sit down to eat. The meat was very good. but I was always afraid to ask what animal it was and whether she had hunted it herself. That day I decided to take a risk.

"Do you hunt?"

She turned to me, clearly offended.

"Yes, of course I am a hunter" she answered me proudly "every young person who goes through the rite of passage becomes taronyu."

"And how is this rite of passage?" I was really curious.

"You're not worth knowing" Neytiri looked at me like I was crazy "you're one of our enemies, part of sky people".

"But your people captured me first in my case" I replied, tired of her ill will.

It silenced her for a while, but it made her angrier.

"That's why I hardly talk to you" she said getting up "skxawng!"

"I don't know what that means!" I shouted back, but she was already gone.

Apparently it was useless to try to sympathize with her.


	6. VI

I already felt much better and almost completely recovered. My strength had returned and, in certain moments of madness, I thought of trying to escape. If I succeeded, I would return to my companions' side, but if I were caught, I would go through all the same suffering again. So I decided to keep waiting, no matter how difficult and tedious it was. I also knew that as soon as I was cured, I would be put on trial, and most likely I would be killed.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't believe they would keep me alive.

Relieving my thoughts, Neytiri appeared for the first time that day.

"How are you today?" she asked, serious, but a little concerned.

"I feel that I am already much better" he said "but I only say about the wound."

"I think it's better too," she said as she examined my wound, "there is only one thing left to make it better."

"It is what I think it is?" I didn't like what she could be thinking.

"Walk outside" Neytiri said "to get your body back to full function."

"Do I not run the risk of someone attacking me or something?" I still suspected the Omaticaya.

"No one will do that, I guarantee" she said "you're my father's prisoner, under my responsibility."

"Okay" I had no choice but to agree.

On the one hand, I was happy with the possibility of leaving that tent after so long.

As I walked between the houses, I could better see what the people were like. There were children with their mothers, groups of women, gathered elders and excited young people, preparing their weapons for the hunt. Some looked at me, curious, scolding, angry, but no look of friendship or sympathy. That was when I realized that this was how my people looked at them, it was the small revenge of the Omaticaya.

I walked a little more in silence, Neytiri equally silent. That walk made me feel guilty. I hoped they wouldn't condemn me like that.


	7. VII

They led me to a tent, bigger and more spacious than I had been all that time. The extra space was worth the amount of people who were there, mostly elders. They certainly formed my jury.

I soon recognized the leader of the tribe, also called Olo'eyktan, for his opposing attire and a kind of crown on his head. The leader gestured for Neytiri to approach, and gave her some order, speaking in his native language. My jailer, or rather the princess, also responded in the language of her people. Fortunately, she understood my confused look.

"My father asked me to talk about what is being accused and if you deserve mercy" she translated.

My old pessimism has resurfaced. It was then that Tsahik, who was also present, interrupted the leader. She suddenly approached me, assessing me with intense eyes. She raised her hand and said something, which shocked everyone present.

Neytiri was irritated yet again with her mother, who argued some more. Then the chief spoke so solemnly that I understood that to be my sentence. Then, in a delicate way, which surprised me, Neytiri took me out of the tent.

"What happened? Please explain to me, am I going to die? "I pleaded for answers.

"My mother felt that Eywa has a destiny for you" she said "something that still has to play and therefore, I must take care of you and teach our customs, how to be one of us, so that you tell the sky people how we are, and they understand us, so that they leave our land in peace."

"Are you telling the truth?" I got scared "with all due respect, I don't think it will do anything."

"But that's your sentence" she turned at once, fierce like a wild animal "I don't like it, but I will obey it. I'll leave you alone now, but tomorrow I'll see you."

And with that she turned, marching away, leaving me unsure of what to do.


	8. VIII

I didn't know what to think or what to expect from my sentence. I was an outcast there, an enemy and an intruder; in my view, there was no chance of adapting to that place or the Omaticaya getting used to me. Not even if I acted like one of them, our differences would always be evident. I wouldn't try to escape, from the village or the sentence. I didn't want to try their arrows again. I would only try not to irritate Neytiri and be her hard-working student.

I went back to my tent and, since I was resigned to the idea of staying in the village, another idea crossed my mind. When Neytiri came to check on my wound again, I prepared to ask the question I wanted, feeling completely nervous.

"You mentioned that I need to move if I want this wound to heal" I started.

"Tell me what you want," she demmanded, as usual.

"I didn't want to walk in plain sight" I confessed, feeling humiliated "they look at me in a hostile way, and I just wanted you to tell me where there's an isolated place to walk."

"This is very strange for a warrior," she replied, touched but suspicious, "what if you try to escape?"

"Walk with me then" I had to give in "I promise not to go without you."

"Okay" Neytiri nodded.

"I'll let you rest" she showed her compassion and left me alone again.

I had to find a way to deal with my new condition.


	9. IX

I had woken up early that day. There was no sign of my tutor, only that she had already passed by. My breakfast was there, a warm porridge of corn, and something different. There was a long shirt, a new pair of pants and new shoes, like the ones the Omaticaya wore. I doubted for a moment if they were meant for me, then I sighed seeing how foolish I was. Of course they were for me. My soldier's uniform was already in tatters.

I changed quickly, and strangely felt a little better.

"Oel Ngati Kameie " Neytiri appeared at the entrance to the tent "good that you're awake and dressed. Come on, it's time to keep my promise."

I followed her and we walked together on the road she had shown me. My leg was finally good thanks to our walks. We walked ahead and saw the beautiful horse that was waiting for us. That was the impression I got. There were no straps or saddles on it.

"Seze!" Neytiri said and the animal approached.

"Is he yours?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's she" my tutor smiled as she corrected me "Come on, you can ride her."

"Me? Really?" I was surprised, thinking she trusted me.

Neytiri motioned for me to ride, but I couldn't balance myself enough to give a boost and stay on it. In a next attempt, the mare jerked away from my touch and, foolishly, trying to insist, I fell beautifully, my face on the dust in a thud. My tutor laughed graciously at my awkwardness.

"You're doing it wrong" Neytiri warned.

"She has no saddle, no harness, no stirrup, how will I ride?" I pointed out, but she found the words I used strange.

"You have to do it our way," she continued, "to win Seze's trust, form a bond and then she will allow you to set her up."

"That will take time" I said, already discouraged.

"I'll wait," said Neytiri anxiously.

So there I went to try again.


	10. X

Riding a horse according to the Omaticaya tradition was much more than just riding. It was a link, an alliance forged in trust out of mutual respect, both the rider should respect the horse and the horse respect him, for the rider's sincere merit.

This clashed with my concept of what riding was. As a soldier, I learned to always be on standby, the horse was just a mere vehicle that took me to accomplish my mission. That's when I started to understand the people of that land.

After understanding this and making an effort, I finally managed to mount Seze, but rightly so, the mare preferred her owner.

So after that lesson learned, we move on to the next: archery. Every good warrior or the simplest member of the tribe knew how to shoot, and since my sentence was to understand what it was like to be part of the Omaticaya people, I should do well in this lesson.

At first I thought it would be easy, I was a good marksman, with good aim, but everything changed with the bow and arrow. The weight of the bow was different from that of a bayonet and when trying to aim the arrow, I could managed to center it, but the force I put when pulling the string was insufficient.

Impatient, Neytiri commented on my performance with her occasional "skxawng".

"I'm not so fool, I just need guidance" I admitted receiving help.

She jumped up, and approached me, correcting my posture.

"Pull the string until your hand reaches your ear," she said, a little more patiently.

I obeyed and achieved my goal. For an impulsive moment, I thought of thanking her.

"Thank you" I spoke sincerely.

She rewarded my efforts with a smile and a bow. That made me a little uncomfortable, but strangely happy.

As the days went by, I got used to that more hectic routine, waking up, eating, walking with my tutor the way she had kindly shown me, and arriving at a more isolated field, where Neytiri taught me the lesson of the day. After riding alongside her, on one of her family's horses, we stopped for a while to train the aim. Despite using everything Neytiri had taught me, I still shot badly. After a few attempts, I saw her laughing softly, with her head down.

"You know this isn't funny, right?" I had to go out in your own defense "have you ever thought if it were you in my place?"

"Actually ..." I noticed her revisiting old memories "my sister was much better than me at this."

I knew I shouldn't ask any more questions. She approached me and gently corrected my posture, my hands, my fingers pulling the string, even my breath. She breathed with me, showing me the right way. I felt she was so vulnerable and fragile, I don't know why, but I wanted to comfort her. For an instant, I saw only the girl before me, not the tough warrior.

I refocused on the shots. I ended up hitting all five of my attempts.

"I think you're ready to learn to hunt" declared Neytiri "but first you need one more thing."

"I ... I have no idea what you plan" I feared what she was thinking.

"Come" she said with an excited smile and I feared for my life, as much as I liked the sound of her laughter.

We rode a little farther, and came to a beautiful cornfield. The sunlight made it even more golden. I still hadn't noticed that place.

"Don't be fooled by their beauty" Neytiri warned to see me dumbfounded "you will have to destroy them."

"What?" I got confused "what do you mean?"

"Ride through the cornfield trail and shoot the ears," she explained.

"Will I be on top of the horse?" I couldn't believe it.

"I've seen many of your people fight like this" she shrugged as if it was an easy challenge.

I swallowed and with all the seriousness of a soldier, I faced the challenge.

To my surprise, I didn't do as badly as I expected. I could even see a little pride in my tutor's eyes. Together we collected all the corn I got and took it back to the village with us.


	11. XI

The corn we brought served to make it part of our lunch and breakfast the next morning. I watched as Neytiri prepared the porridge that I ate every day. In a foolish moment, I wanted to prepare on my own. It wouldn't be the first time I cooked, I had learned it from a very early age, since Tommy and I were alone most of the time. And then, in the army campaigns I did elsewhere, I was one of the few who could make a decent stew. And I must admit that I liked that porridge, so it was one of the things that allowed me to have a quiet time with my tutor, before the day's lesson started.

We practiced archery a few more times, until Neytiri suggested that we should compete, so that she was absolutely sure that I was already as good an archer as she was. We shot alternately, and most of the time I did, I almost achieved her performance.

"That's ..." I saw her thinking as she always did "impressive. I ... I must praise you for doing well."

For a brief moment, she smiled at me and I smiled back, glad to have made another progress.

"Prepare the bow and arrows" she warned, returning to the typical seriousness "we will hunt later."

"Am I really ready?" I couldn't contain the excitement.

Neytiri just nodded, letting a smile escape.

In the afternoon, I walked in the middle of the village, and now, after some time between them, it seems that I managed to go unnoticed, without the eyes of curiosity and disapproval in my direction.

But I hesitated at the door of the Tent of the Great Olo'eyktan. I decided to look for my tutor elsewhere and, around the well that was almost at the other end of the village, I saw her surrounded by children. Neytiri spoke in the Na'Vi language, so I understood more or less what I meant. But if I wasn't mistaken, she talked about me, and good things about me. It was then that she noticed me, and apologizing to the children, walked over to me, with a solemn expression, not entirely laughing, not totally serious.

"Oel ngati kameie" I said first.

"Oel ngati kameie" she replied "I see you're ready, let's go to the field."

We walked together until we reached the field, the tall grass covered everything and everyone and the wind bent its branches, but the movement of animals below the grass was noticeable.

"Come close, but not so close" Neytiri instructed "just enough and in silence, you have to be with your aim ready."

I nodded and did as she said. Unbelievably, I hit one of the deer. I ran to it and she followed me. She touched my arm gently before I could do anything.

"Never forget" her face was close to mine, her eyes steady on mine "you, me, the grass, the deer, everything is part of Eywa and her nature. Our brother's life serves us now, but one day ours will end and it will serve another brother. Balance, Ma'Jake."

I nodded, remembering past lessons. So I said the prayer.

"I see you my brother, you serve me now, but you will also go to Eywa."

"Clean death" completed Neytiri.

She instructed me to take the hunt on my shoulders, for arriving with what I had conquered was a sign of honor. And immediately, I felt proud looks on me, including Neytiri's. In that brief moment, I felt that I belonged there.


	12. XII

After I learned to hunt, I was ready to go through the rite of passage that told everyone in the tribe that I was really grown up and ready to be officially a member of the Omaticaya, part of the people.

In my culture, to be a man was to reach adulthood, or face difficulties or see the worst of the evil and violence that the human being could demonstrate. So, I was already a man. But among the Omaticaya, I was a young boy trying to prove his worth.

I wasn't at ease when bedtime came. I was completely worried, even though O knew what to do, but the nervousness wouldn't go away that easily. I really felt like a scared boy. When I finally fell asleep, I again had the dream I had so long ago, I flew feeling the wind in my hair, the feeling of freedom through my bare feet.

This time, the dream lasted a little longer; took me to my home, a comfortable tent, with rugs and pillows inside, a wife had her back to me at that moment. I didn't see her face, but I knew that was what she was to me. Before I could greet her, three children easily took me to the floor, and I laughed with them. Children ... my children ...

I wanted to wake up, because I felt scared by all that possibility, but even so, I felt at peace, fulfilled, at home. When I woke up the morning of the rite of passage, I tried to focus on my challenge and not in the strange dream I had. I was a soldier and would do the job. And then, I could go back to the world I knew, where I came from. But was that what I wanted? I tried not to think about anything other thing than the rite.

I walked with Neytiri on a different path this time. She had helped me to paint myself as tradition dictated, the predominant sky blue with some yellow and red stripes here and there. I was armed with a spear, arrows and the bow I used to train. I met other young people who were in the same position as me. After we all got together, we would be on our own. Neytiri watched me carefully before saying anything.

"You know what to do, don't you?"

"Yes" I replied and felt the same apprehension as she did.

"Come back, please" she asked in Na'Vi.

My heart accelerated and I was moved by that very moving request.

"I will return" I promised in Na'Vi and left, hoping to be able to keep the promise.


	13. XIII

The other young people and I separated from each other as we walked. It would take a little longer to get where we should be, but that didn't lessen nervousness and apprehension. Our task was to go to the area where the wildest horses were, to enter their territory, to gain the trust of one of them, and to bring it back home with us, as a companion and friend, connected to each of us by a strong bond of friendship.

A bond of friendship that would only be consolidated later, since the beginning of the task was a real challenge. Wild horses were free and independent spirits, owners of themselves, owing nothing to anyone and no man. That was what I had to break, get around, try to convince a magnificent creature to be my friend.

We walked in the middle of the tall grass and, looking over it, I saw that the other young people were all scattered away from where I was. There was no sign of the horses and I was already getting tired, but as Neytiri always taught me, a hunter had to be patient.

A little later, the first horse appeared, I thought it imprudent to leave right behind him, but another young man chased him, struggling to reach the animal. I walked some more, already leaving the tall grass behind, when I came across the small group. The horses were beautiful, but frightening. I tried my chances, approaching slowly, and carefully, when I saw myself coming, they moved away, but one approached me, clearly curious. I showed him my empty hands, tried to get closer, but he tried to advance aggressively on me, rearing and almost hitting me with his front hooves. I stood there, trying to get him to look at me. His gaze penetrated mine, in a way that I couldn't get away from it. I felt the connection.

I was touching his back slowly, so that he wouldn't be surprised when he rode. I jumped up and straightened up on his back. The horse shot into the wind, and I did my best not to fall. While riding, I felt the same sensation of my dreams, I was flying.


	14. XIV

It took me a long time to return to the village, I had completely lost track of time after having managed to complete my mission.

It was difficult to remember the times I had been happy after the death of my parents and my brother. None, I must say. But there, after all that challenge and a long ride back to the village, I felt truly happy.

The sun was already setting when I arrived at the village and, when I saw Neytiri, I noticed how worried she looked over me.

"All other young people have arrived" she told me "but now I see why you took so long."

"I'm sorry for worrying you" I got off my new friend "but ... I think I felt like a new man on the way back here."

"Really?" it seemed to fill her with hopes, I just wasn't sure what she hoped for "come on, tell me how it went."

She pulled me by the arm and I followed her, my friend, Tsawke, which meant sun, accompanying us.

When I found out, we were walking on the old road we were taking to recover my injured leg, which now, after so long, was fine, as was my state of mind. I started telling Neytiri how my adventure was and how I named my horse Sun, because when I saw him for the first time he seemed to be resplendent in the sunlight.

"You will become an official hunter now" she smiled "and one of our people. Forever. Tomorrow will be presented like that to everyone."

"You don't seem happy with that" I noticed her gradually becoming discouraged "did I do something wrong?"

"You? No way Jake" she denied "what I think is that ... you weren't born of our people and now, from the heart, I feel that you are."

"I feel the same way about myself," I assured her.

Neytiri smiled as if closing the matter.

"I remembered the legend of Toruk Makto now" she resumed in a most animated tone "during the entire existence of our people, there were six of them. My grandfather's grandfather was one of them."

She continued to tell me that Toruk Makto was a formidable warrior, who had united the clans in times of great sadness, bringing joy back to everyone.

"Why did you tell me that?" I saw that there was some purpose behind it.

"You're not the first stranger to stay with us" Neytiri sat down and I stayed by her side "a long time ago, a healer, you call a nurse, was brought in as a prisoner, but soon they saw that she wasn't an enemy. She took care of the children, taught her language and she became more and more like us, her name was Grace."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"When other outsiders saw her with us, they called her a traitor and killed her" Neytiri started to cry "she was like a mother to some of us."

"For you too" I concluded.

"I came to think that Grace could be like Toruk Makto," she explained, a little more calmly, "but they... took her. I ... I'm afraid the same will happen to you."

Neytiri looked at me significantly for a moment, I thought I didn't quite understand what she felt, she suddenly got up.

"I'll let you rest" she told me "oel ngati kameie Jake Sully."

"Oel ngati kameie" I replied watching as she walked away.

What I thought next left me confused, afraid, but happy, as I wasn't for so long ago.


	15. XV

As we walked after my return from my journey, Neytiri explained to me what my initiation ceremony would be like when I would truly be considered an official member of the Omaticaya clan and part of the Na'Vi people. I thought about everything I went through and my new discovery before I fell asleep. As a soldier, I learned to focus on a single goal and the ways to achieve it. For now, my concern was the rite itself. My discovery, and what I would do with it, would decide what to do about it next.

In my dreams, I had seen myself as a typical Na'Vi, bow and arrow slung over my back, hunting over my shoulders and the same three children I had seen before, my children who came to hug me. I then looked at their mother, my wife. It was clearly Neytiri.

The next morning, she came to help me get ready for the ceremony. Her fingers were delicate despite her strength and dexterity, they slid down my face and arms, painting mr with sky blue paint. She just gave me a meaningful look, and it was like I understood everything.

She let me go alone, until I came before her parents, Ey'tukan and Mo'at, the chiefs of the tribe and, in a matter of moments, my leaders as well. The chief gestured for me to approach and so I did, and then asked me to kneel. I knew what was coming next, but nothing would be able to fully prepare me for it. I knelt down, Mo'at had something in her hands and said a few words. Soon after, she offered me what I should swallow without blinking, a live larva that, according to what I learned, would show me my journey as a member of the Omaticaya clan.

I opened my mouth, accepting the challenge. Despite the taste and the pain of the sting on my tongue, I did my best to endure the discomfort. I couldn't help passing out, and right after that, as I recall, I was flying. Suddenly, I was on the back of a beautiful and big horse, there were thousands of Na'Vi warriors following me. I gave them a command and they responded with a battle cry. Then at once I regained my senses. I was frightened by the sight, but he no longer felt physical discomfort.

"Get up Jake Sully" I heard Ey'tukan say in Na'Vi and obeyed "welcome to our people. You are now an Omaticaya and one with us."

The tribe shouted in celebration, celebrating my achievement. Neytiti smiled at me so tenderly and proudly that it warmed my heart.

I participated in the dinner with all the people, as we did every day, and I participated in the dinner since when I was no longer considered a prisoner. I sat next to Neytiri, ate and laughed with her.

During that time, I thought about what I would do with my life now, what I should be. I had some certainties in my heart, I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go back to the army, I wanted to stay there forever, that was my home. Deciding to take action on one more thing, I invited Neytiri to accompany me on our old road.

"You must be full of doubts now" she started a dialogue "but now you're a hunter and part of the people, you have the right to form a family, continuing the Omaticaya."

"It was just what I wanted to talk to you about" I looked right into her eyes, offering my hands for her to hold them "I don't know how our people do it but where I came from, when we love someone very much, we asked her to marry, an alliance that lasts until the death of one or both. I ... I can't explain how or when, but after thinking a lot and reflecting I ... realized that I love you and Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, I humbly ask you to become my wife."

I left her speechless, but her hands didn't leave mine.

"I just have to instruct you that ..." she took a breath "our people also marry, with promises and feast, and you must speak to my father so that he can give his blessing on our union."

"You mean you accept then?" I laughed happily.

"I love you, I know you better than you think, and I saw before my eyes how much you had changed, how noble you are, and how a good husband you will be for me. I choose you as you chose me, ”she replied solemnly.

Without further hesitation, our lips met, sealing an impossible romance, in which I would continue to strive to be a true Omaticaya and the man Neytiri loved.


	16. XVI

The next morning was marked by my nervousness, but also by an indescribable relief. I was there, in the middle of the Omaticaya territory, finally feeling at home. Nothing else would make me leave my new home. With all reverence and politeness, I went to Neytiri's parents to make my solemn request.

"I know that I have just earned my place among the people with merit, but I humbly come to ask you, my honorable leaders, for permission to marry your daughter."

"This is ... unexpected Jake Sully" I heard Ey'tukan speak in Na'vi "but I see all sincerity and honesty in his eyes, soul and heart, and I know how much he esteems and respects my daughter, and so, it's with joy I grant your request, brave warrior".

"I thank you, sir," I replied in my new language.

"I determine that you get married the next night of a waning moon" Eytukan decreed "we will have time to prepare it."

I nodded and left, happier than I thought it was possible to be.

Throughout the time I waited for my wedding day, I understood why a month of waiting was needed. Hunters did their best to serve the best meats, as well as the farmers kept watch over their crops to ensure that the banquet in which every tribe would participate was perfect.

In addition, other Na'Vi leaders everywhere were invited by Omaticaya messengers to attend, since my fiancee was their Princess, daughter of the great Olo'eyktan.

I noticed great joy and excitement in the village as they prepared everything for my wedding. It was amazing how happy they were to have an outsider like me officially part of their own people.

The next waning moon arrived and, in the middle of the darkness removed by the torches that surrounded the whole village, indicating the way to the center of it, everyone gathered to see the union. Gradually, when I found guests I had never seen, I recognized them as the leaders of other tribes. The ceremonial clothes I wore were heavy and made it difficult to get around, but I walked slowly, restraining my anxiety. On the other side of the village, my fiancee came, our meeting in the middle of the tribe and in plain sight symbolized our intention. Each one of us carried a blue rope with us, which we should tie together, indicating that we were married.

When Neytiri came to meet me, I couldn't say anything because of the emotion. She looked at me, understanding everything I wanted to say.

Together and in silence we tie our ropes together in a knot, symbolizing our union as husband and wife before the whole village as a witness. The sacred ceremony was performed, and then the feast began. Those who wanted came to greet us and wish us well, and everyone ate at will. That was when warriors who protected the tribe's surroundings and borders appeared, wanting to speak directly to my father-in-law.

The boys had found and captured a soldier who had infiltrated our territory. As much Na'vi as I was now, I couldn't help but worry about someone from my native people. Eytukan asked to see the prisoner, so I was surprised. The tired, dejected and surrendered soldier looked at me in amazement. My friend Norm ended up at my wedding party.


	17. XVII

"Please Eytukan" I asked in Na'Vi to the chief before Norm's confused look "don't hurt him, allow him to stay in prison for a while but be treated well, this man is my friend. As much as I am a legitimate Na'vi now, I couldn't ignore the bonds of friendship I have with him."

"Jake ..." I heard Norm murmur carefully "is it you? But ... I thought you were dead ..."

"They will take you now, but then I promise to visit you and explain everything" I told him with a pity in my voice.

He seemed to accept the conditions as a defeated but deeply understandable soldier.

The party continued around us, but there was some concern in the air, I had just become an official member of the tribe and now only one thing was capable of taking me back to my old life. I wouldn't let it affect me in a bad way, it was good to see Norm, but I didn't know what that meant to me now.

"Who is he, Jake?" my wife asked me, seeing my concern.

"Don't worry, he's an old friend" I tried to calm her down, but I knew that for now it was in vain.

I tried to calm down and enjoy the rest of the celebration, but I wasn't very successful at it. So, as the tribe came home to rest and leave us alone with our family, I decided to go and see how Norm was doing. I apologized to my wife, also letting her rest and went looking for him.

He was tired too, leaning against the tent frame, trying to understand what was going on.

"Norm?" I tried, hoping he would react at least a little.

"Jake" some of his energy returned to him "I don't believe it's you. I thought you were dead, or ... actually, I came to see for myself whether you were dead or not."

"As you can see I'm fine" I assured you "he regretted that he was captured."

"You became one of them" Norm realized, watching me hard "I don't know if you would be willing to tell me how it happened."

"I ..." I sighed remembering all the events "I was lucky to be judged with benevolence by the chief of the tribe, instead of killing me or using me as a bargain, I was spared, so that I learned to be a Na'Vi. And I really did become one of them."

"What was happening?" my friend asked "it seemed ... a party, did you become someone important here?"

"I married the chief's daughter" I replied "it may seem strange to you, but here is my place, and my home now."

"I don't think it's that strange," he replied, "but I'm afraid you're all are in danger. Now that I know you're okay, you need to know what's about to happen."

"Don't hide anything from me Norm" I was alarmed and alert, eager to hear what my friend had to say.

"I came here in the hope of finding you alive and being able to bring you back with me" Norm went on "but I see that the second thing is not going to happen, don't worry, I'm not hurt, in fact my friend, I'm glad that you had found a true purpose in life. What I have to say is that Colonel Quaritch is going to attack every possible territory with full force. It will be a massacre and this tribe is right in front of the others. Jake, he vowed not to spare anyone. And as far as I could tell, this is your home now, isn't it?"

"Yes", I confirmed, feeling a heavy heart.

"Maybe that's why you're here" Norm concluded "you know our methods, our means, our strategies, maybe you know how to avoid this tragedy."

"I don't want to worry my wife " I confessed "but I'm going to mobilize the armies, I just can't do it today, it's a party day, I won't take away anyone's joy."

"Okay then" Norm gave me a sad smile that indicated that he supported my decision "count on me for whatever you need."

"Will you fight them?" I asked.

"I'm not like one of them anymore" my friend said.

And so I spent the rest of the night trying not to look too worried.


	18. XVIII

Neytiri noticed that I spent the whole night worried, I already knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her and, besides, I also noticed that she preferred to ask about nothing.

The next morning, during the breakfast when everyone from the tribe was gathering for a large collective meal, Neytiri decided to bring it up.

"Your friend is what worries you? I know he's your friend, because you begged for his life. Did he say something that ... somehow made you change his mind?

"You don't have to and you will never have to doubt my decision to stay here, with you, with everyone," I assured her, "but ... what Norm told me is serious, and I will have to speak to you when we are in a more private moment."

She nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

The day for the whole tribe passed normally, each one taking care of their life and their own affairs. It was when my father-in-law had a quiet moment between counseling and the advice was that I gathered enough courage to tell what was going on. Mo'at and Neytiri were also present and attentive when they heard me.

"Speak Jake Sully, what you need," instructed Eytukan.

"I am very sorry for the news that I bring, but my friend, the stranger, told me that the warriors of the Sky people are approaching, and want to destroy us all, to stay with our land. We need to prepare for the attack."

I immediately realized that Neytiri and her mother were upset, Eytukan, for a moment he was like that, but he soon regained his leadership posture.

"Ask your friend what else he knows about the attack" he asked me "and prepare for battle. I want you to lead our warriors."

"I feel honored with your confidence" I managed to answer.

I left and Neytiri followed, once again she promised that she would always be on my side and fight with me. That's when I knew exactly how to do what I had to do.

I left with battle plans in mind, maybe it was destiny, or something like that, or the simple fulfillment of my dreams. All that feeling of flying and leading a battle, as in the legend of Toruk Makto. It was my turn to be like him.

As my wife promised, she accompanied me while gathering the warriors of our tribe. They didn't need me to teach them anything, to defend themselves, to attack, to fight and to care for the welfare of their people was already engraved on their hearts, but I knew the enemy very well, much better than they did. And that was our advantage in this war.

After everything I went through and saw, and finally found a home and my place in the world, I decided it was about time to finally end the infinite conflict between the invaders and the landowners. It seemed like the biggest challenge I would face in life and it really was, and I recognized that I couldn't win alone. When the Omaticaya warriors were ready, I again went to Eytukan, convincing him to accept my plan, to gather all the possible allied tribe, so that we were finally prepared enough to end the invasion of those who were no longer my compatriots.

"You know it's a very risky thing, my boy" said my father-in-law with all concern, understanding and wisdom "but maybe that's exactly what we needed, and we just didn't act before because we didn't have a leader like you to guide us through this endeavor. If you need me to authorize you and bless you to gather the clans and fight, so be it. May Eywa protect you and the best happen to us all."

"I will go and do as you told me" I nodded and only then did we gather all the leaders who agreed to follow me and their armies.

Neytiri accompanied me and helped me in all the conversations we had with the leaders. It was a long outward journey and an even greater return journey, with thousands of warriors following us, filling Omaticaya land and prepared to fight and defend their land once again.


	19. XIX

There was not a day when the entire Na'Vi army wasn't prepared for a surprise attack, I led them all over our territory, and we set up camp. The tension felt, the fear, the apprehension was clear. What hovered over my mind was the fact that blanks and bayonets were much more effective than arrows and spears, but I couldn't lose hope, that we could win that dispute once and for all. There was still the possibility that the enemy's army would want to attack us with full force after our great defense, and decimate us at once. This was a war, I knew exactly how it worked. How many times I had felt lost before receiving an attack order when I was on the other side, but now I couldn't feel that way. I was the leader that everyone was leaning on, and I had to have the stance and do what was expected of me. I would be Toruk Makto and would do my best to definitely win.

It was the middle of an afternoon when we heard cavalry approaching. The enemy was at our doors. I gave a command order for everyone to take a position. The battle has begun.

Arrows and spears flew from side to side, brave warriors faced each other, smoke gradually covered the entire field, the explosion of bayonet shots filled everyone's ears. In the midst of all this, he tried to keep the warriors organized, he increasingly saw men falling, on one side and the other, soldiers from both nations losing their lives in an unnecessary war.

I looked at General Quaritch, anger rising from his expression, he was even more furious than I remembered. He wouldn't let our surprise retaliation against his precious army come cheap. It was when, in the middle of the moments that I noticed him in the crowd and confusion, a Na'Vi arrow fatally pierced his chest.

His troops dispersed when they saw their fallen leader, foreign soldiers retreated, refugees, running for their lives. The Na'Vi warriors looked at me expectantly, waiting to see what I was going to do.

"Gather the wounded, take them back, send the healers to take care of them" that's what I said and they obeyed me.

Neytiri met me and hugged me, both relieved to see each other well.

"It wasn't a victory" I confessed to her "it was an achievement, a guarantee that they will not face us again."

"It was a necessary evil! lamented my wife, knowing that there was no other way to defend us without generating that violence.

The following days served for the wounded to recover, and we said goodbye appropriately to those who donated their lives until the end to ensure our victory, but we returned back to Eywa's arms, many of the wounded also didn't resist and left. Even Eytukan was badly injured, and his recovery was slow and sad, worrying and saddening us all.

Fearing that something would happen, my father-in-law and chief of the tribe called me to talk alone.

"I can't predict what will happen. young man" he said, holding my hand "but what you did was noble, honorable, an act of love, however difficult it was, showing that you really belong to our people. You would already become a chief just because you married my daughter, but now you have proved your worth to your leader, in your heart. Regardless of what happens to me, lead our people, be their leader, their guide, love and care for them, with all your strength and your heart. Promise me Jake Sully, that you will."

"I promise" I couldn't help crying, fearing the worst would happen.

My father-in-law recovered, which made all of us happy, but even so, the mission to lead our people was in my hands now, and I couldn't and would not let it go. Whenever I needed it, I could count on Eytukan's help and wisdom to guide me in my new position with my people.


	20. XX

A new day had been born over us, bringing about the change we fought so hard for, we were free.

The first thing I remember that day is to open my eyes and, soon after, the feeling of rebirth. It was me, but not me, the old man, who came here. It was a new me, the prepared me and more than ready to walk among my people and be one of them.

They received me again as one of them, as part of the people and this time, I really was. And knowing this truth, made me feel ready to explode, of pure joy and happiness. That was my place. Where I was truly born to be.

In that I felt comfortable, but being a leader was a completely different challenge. I had led us to victory, but now I was their leader, Olo'eyktan, whom they turned to and mirrored. They saw me as a great hero. And I did my best to live up to all that admiration.

I'm lucky to have Neytiri, maybe my eternal teacher. If it weren't for her, I would be lost again, in many ways.

She still translates some words and terms that I don't know, but every day I have learned more, much more. My people are simple and wise, precisely because they appreciate things so small that, for them, and now, for me, they are big.

They don't know, but I also admire my people a lot, they are the greatest example for me. As a leader, I have gained the necessary confidence, although doubts sometimes disturb me a little. But even they have the purpose of not making me lose my wisdom.

I could be well structured as a leader, but the moment I met Neteyam, my structures were shaken, in a good way. I was alert to the new responsibilities I had now. Raising a child according to our customs was another challenge. Was I Na'Vi enough for that? When my mind doubted, my heart confirmed, that I was one of our people. When Lo'ak arrived, that doubt was gone, at least for now. In one way or another, my boys always reminded me of myself.

Neteyam knows the responsibilities that the future holds and, as much as he tries to hide it most of the time, I know that the future frightens him. I am grateful that Lo'ak supports his brother, although his seriousness frightens me a little. But he understands exactly who we are, what we stand for and what we must do to honor all of that. I am relieved to see that when they play in their silly competitions, they are just boys.

And when Tuktirey came, I was comfortable with my job. And as much as Tuk understood, she didn't see it as a burden. She was my little girl, who I surprised by taking her off the air and tickling her, brave as her mother, curious as I was, exploring our home on her own.

I fought a lot and achieved a lot more than I expected. And I would always be ready to defend everything I achieved, from whoever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> First of all, I know you guys weren't waiting such a story from me I guess, but that's it, I'm a huge fan of James Cameron's Avatar, I was obsessed with it since 2012-2013, when I first saw it. In the last December, the movie made 10 years since its release, so I got all hyped over again. This story in particular, I wrote it in 2018, in Portuguese originally, trying to play with this western aspect of the movie. So I just hope you guys like it and see you next chapter.


End file.
